The Set-Up (The Date)
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Clark and Dean set Greg up on a date.


As usual, I don't own Flashpoint and check out my profile for story ideas.

I actually like how this one turned out The story was flowing in my head, and I was trying to hurry and get to the computer before it left me, and I was praying for it to stay in there long enough and tada. I hope your like it - it's probably one of my longest yet. After I re-read this, it sounds kinda rushed, but that was how it was typed. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''Hey Dad, can I go over to Clark's for dinner tonight?'' Dean asked his Dad at breakfast that morning. ''We have a shool project that needs to be in by Monday.''

Greg looked up from his omlet. ''Oh. Uh, sure. Will you be coming home after, or spending the night?''

''I'll come back tonight. It shouldn't take long.'' Dean had inherited his father's perceptiveness, and hadn't miss the concealed hurt in his dad's voice.

''Okay. I will ... see you tonight. We better hurry; you don't want to be late for school.'' Greg picked up the empty plates and went to the sink.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''You should have seen his face, Clark. It was like I slapped him or something. Like he thinks I don't want to spend time with him,'' he confided with his friend while sifting through his mashed potatoes.

''I know he wants to make up for lost time - and now that you're here, he wants to keep you close - but I'm sure he understands that you want to spend time with someone your own age once in a while.'' Clark stuffed some macaroni and cheese in his mouth while regarding his friend's face. ''Just give him some time to adjust. I mean, with school starting back, you're going to be gone about eight hours a day, and the SRU doesn't really have a consistant schedule. He won't get to see you as much. After being gone for about ten years ...''

''I know, I know. It's not like I didn't want to see him, though. I just didn't want to bring it up with Mom.'' Dean looked over at Clark. ''Do I have to pay you for these therapy sessions, or are you doing this out of the kindness of your heart?'' he asked teasingly.

Noticing the change of tone, Clark replied, ''Depends. Will you get me the number of that girl you sit next to in math class?''

Dean's jaw slackened as he stared at Clark. ''You're a genius. An absolute genius.''

Clark raised an eyebrow. ''Well I knew that. What does it mean to you?''

''That's what Dad needs - a girl!'' he said in a loud whisper.

''Alright, by 'girl', I'm going to assume you mean a female of appropriate age consistant to your dad's -''

''Seriously. Think about it: when I'm not there he'll have someone to spend time with. It won't be like I'm swapping time with him to spend with you - I'll just say I'm sharring him.''

''Was I suppose to be flattered with the bit you said about me, cause I kinda feel flattered.''

''Clark.''

''Dean. You're talking about setting up a man on a date who hasn't been in a relationship since your mom left. Isn't that something he himself needs to decide that he's ready for?''

''Which he won't because of me. Honest, I think this will be really good for him.'' Dean held his fist out over the table. ''Help?''

Letting out a loud sigh, Clark bumped his fist with Dean's. ''Alright. When we get home, we'll do our homework, do our homework on your dad, then eat.''

''The man with a plan,'' Dean said, getting up when the bell rang. ''Do you seriously always think about food?''

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''So Dad, we're thinking of setting up Mr. Parker on a date. Want to help?''

''Clark. You were supposed to broach the subject with subtlebilty, ease into it. Not approach it directly.''

''The way I see it, if you're dad's picking you up tonight, we need as much time as we can get. Best to just, get it out there.''

''Whoa, whoa,'' Ed held up his hands to quiten the boys. ''What do mean set him up on a date? Look, you boys should just leave things alone, it's Greg's decision -''

''Oh, come on. Dad. You yourself have been trying to tell him to move on. We're just speeding things up.''

''Look Mr. Lane, we're just going to set him up a dating profile. Any responses he gets, Clark and I will meet them for coffee, ask some questions and see if any of them are real candidates. All we need your help with is what you think he wants in a woman and your personal opinion of him. Later tonight, I'll call the rest of the team, ask them the same questions, write it down, and compare them. Then if we get a good vibe from one of them, we'll set him up and see how it goes. Come on, sir. I have a really good feeling about this.''

Ed looked at both boys, then over at his wife. He did want Greg to find the same happiness he shared with Sophie, and it was time for his friend to move on. Looking back to Dean's eagar face and the calculating eyes of his son, he nodded his head. ''Alright. You're going to need paper and a pen.''

Dean pulled the requested items from behind his back. Pulling the cap off the pen, he said, ''Whenever you're ready Mr. and Mrs. Lane.''

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

Later that night, Dean was in his room. After dinner, he and Clark had split the phone calls to the rest of the team, and they were able to finish before his dad arrived. He had the papers spread out across the majority of his bed, reading and re-reading the opinions of his dad from the people who knew him the best. It made him even more proud of his dad, knowing he was held in such a high regard - even if he did think Spike's begining statement of 'he's the bomb!' was a little exaggerated. Dean was startled out of his musings when he heard the knock on his door at the same time it opened.

''Hey, Dean -'' Greg stared speechlessly at his son. Dean's legs were crossed, like he'd been sitting Indian style, but the top half of his body was spread out over the rest of the bed.

''Hi Dad.'' Dean proped himself up enough to shove the papers underneath him and off the other side of the bed. He then straightened up to lay on his side, propping up his head with his hand. ''What brings you by?''

Greg was debating bringing up the topic of his son's current behavior, but if Dean was going to act nonchalant, then so was he. ''Oh, I just thought I'd tell you goodnight before turning in.'' Changing his mind somewhat, he said, ''You know, if you need to talk about something -''

''You're right across the hall. Goodnight Dad. I'll see you in the morning.''

Greg paused a moment longer. ''Okay, goodnight. I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Dean let out the breath he'd been holding as his dad shut the door. ''Lunch,'' he said to himself, stuffing the papers in his backpack, ''I'll do this at lunch, tomorrow.''

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''So this is what we're dealing with, huh? Your dad's pretty boaring - no bungie jumping, no skate boarding, in like what - ever?'' Clark laughed, reading over the papers.

''Hey, he gets plenty of adventure at work.'' Dean defended, looking up from the laptop. He and Clark had chosen a table close to a wall so the teachers would think they were just doing schoolwork. He had just posted a picture of him and his dad for the dating profile picture. Clark had said to pick a picture with him and his dad, that way anyone looking would see how dedicated to his son Greg was. Dean choose a picture of one of the first days he spent with his dad. He'd stopped someone in the park and asked them to take a picture of the both of them by this huge tree. He remembered his dad's eyes seemed to have got even brighter.

''True. Anyway, back to business. We have five more minutes - are we done yet?''

''We ... are ... done ... with ... the ... profile,'' Dean said, as he finish typing a few last minute details and hit the 'post' button. ''Think we'll get any hits?''

''You better hope we don't - we're minors.''

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

Dean let out a breath. He and Clark had set up a coffee date with 25 women - and they'd just politely excused 24 of them. ''Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.''

''Hey, this was just the first round. I'm sure his profile will get more hits the longer it's up. Besides, there's still one left. Be optimistic.''

''That coming from the pessimist.'' Dean said rolling his eyes. ''I never thought I'd say this, but I'm getting tired of coffee.''

''That's just more for me, my friend,'' Clark reached over and snagged Dean's cup and gulped down the rest of it.

Dean eyes was gazing around the little coffee shop, when a woman entered, ringing the bell on the door. ''That's her.''

''What?''

''That's her. That's the one for Dad - I can feel it.'' Both boys watched as a waitress pointed in their direction. ''It looks like she's number 25.''

''Okay, don't get your hopes up, just play it smoothly.''

''Ah, the return of the pessimist.''

''Shut it.''

After spending well over an hour with the woman, Marina, the three of them had set up a time for the real date tomorrow. ''I can't believe this is really happening. It's really happening. Okay, let's calm down, we need to come up with a plan.''

''During your little outburst,'' Clark said around a blueberry muffin, ''I already formed one. Here's what we do ...''

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''You're really shoveling dinner down tonight. Is there a reason you're in such a rush?'' Ed asked his son.

''Yeah, I have to go to bed in like,'' he paused long enough to look at the clock on the wall, ''soon.''

''Why?''

Clark shoved his dinner plate aside so he could talk one-on-one with his parents. ''Here's the plan: I wake up at 4, get ready, and drive over to the Parker's. Now I'll park around the corner, so my car's out of sight. I'll stay in there until Dean gives me a call, telling me his dad's in the shower. Then I sneek in, and hide under his bed. I'll wait until they leave, then I'll go into Mr. Parker's closet, pick out something date appropiate. Mom, I'll text you a picture for your approval. Then, I'll hurry and drive over to the SRU. Dad, I'll need you to hide the clothes in your locker. Hopefully, I can get out of there before Mr. Parker arrives from dropping off Dean at school. Then, I get to school, where me and Dean call Marina, and confirm the date. After school, Dean and I will pick her up at the coffee shop, and bring her to SRU. Then, Mr. Parker can drive her back to the coffee shop for a little pre-dinner date and if all goes well, they walk down the street to a restaurant where the date will take place.'' Clark picked up his plate and put it in the sink. He walked back over to his parents. ''Goodnight,'' he said, kissing his mom on the cheek. ''Love you both,'' he looked into his dad's eyes after kissing his cheek as well, ''Please, don't work overtime.'' With that, he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''What is with you guys today?'' Greg asked his team, as they walked into the barn. ''You've been acting really odd.''

''Nothing, Boss, why would you think something's up? Hold up a sec,'' Spike said, reaching forward to straighten Greg's cap. ''Were acting the same way we always do.'' Spike and the rest of the team continued on, while Greg stayed back.

''I'm definitely getting hazed at some point,'' he said to himself as he went to catch up with the others. He noticed them standing at Winnie's desk talking with - his eyes did a double take when he saw Dean and Clark standing with a woman. Quickly making his way over, he asked Dean, ''Is everything alright, son?''

''Hi, Mr. Parker. This is your date for the evening,'' Clark spoke up before Dean had the chance.

''For just once, can't you enter into a conversation smoothly?''

''Time.''

''Boys,'' Greg asked concernedly, ''did something happen at school or something? What's going on?'' Greg went over the information he'd already recieved, when it dawned on him. ''Dean, can I talk to you over there please?'' Greg steared his son by his shoulder to the windows. He gave a stern look behind him, as he noticed the team had also followed them over. They slowly turned around, and went back over to Winnie's desk. Clark, however, was still there.

''Hey, I helped, I should get to know what's happening too,'' he shrugged.

''Dad, just give it a chance. Clark and I already talked with her and she seems nice. I just want you to be happy.''

''Dean, I am happy. I've been over the moon since you came back into my life.''

''Dad, I'll always be in your life, but what about when I go to join the academy. That time's coming sooner rather than later - I don't want you to be alone. I know you'll have the team, but ... you need somebody Dad.''

Greg looked at his son and wieghed his options. ''Fine -''

''Great, hurry and get ready. Your clothes are in Mr. Lane's locker. Go, go,'' Dean said, shoving his dad to the locker rooms.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''Alright, Spike, did you get the listening device planted?'' Dean asked from the passenger seat. Miraculously, they all had managed to fit in Clark's car. Clark in the driver's seat, with Ed, Wordy, and Sam sitting in the back, with Spike and Jules sitting on top of them.

''Yep. I put it under his shirt collar when Sam sprayed him with cologne.''

''Well, turn it on then. Let's see how this goes.'' They stayed in the car, listening to the 'pre-date'. After about an hour, Greg and Marina decided to walked down the street to the restaurant.

Clark's eye widden as he realized they could be made. ''Everyone duck!' he shouted, which came easily to him and Dean. The others, not so much.

''I can't duck,'' Sam protested, ''Spike, move over.''

''I can't move over. Your knee made the left side of my bum numb,'' Spike shot back at him.

''Everyone can stop moving,'' Wordy groaned, ''they made it in.'' After another two hours, they heard Greg and Marina calling it a night. They saw them walk out of the restaurant, hand in hand, as Greg dropped her off at her car.

''Clark, crank it up. Move.'' Dean motioned with his hand.

Clark cranked the car and drove across the street, and pulled in beside the couple still walking. Rolling down the right side windows, he said, ''How's it going love birds?''

Greg stopped walking and peered down at the car. ''What were you doing, spying on us?'' He bent down lower and looked in the back seat. ''How did you all get in there, anyway?''

''Don't ask,'' Jules said, halfway on top of Ed and Wordy, and halfway between them.

''How'd the date go? Is a second one in mind?'' Dean asked them, grinning.

''Maybe. I haven't asked yet.'' Greg staightened back up and looked at Marina.

''Oh, sorry about that. Clark, would you mind?'' Dean turned back to his friend.

''Not at all.'' Clark put the car in reversed and, making sure it was clear, back over to his original spot across the street.

''Clark,'' Ed scolded.

''I looked.'' Clark defened himself. ''So, you think he'll kiss her?'' he asked Dean.

''I don't know. He might - whoa, whoa, he's going in, going, going, going ... Wooo!''

Greg stopped his kiss with Marina and looked back at the car, as he heard cheering. ''What am I going to do with them?''

''Leave them,'' Marina said, as the cheering turned into the chanting of 'Boss, Boss, Boss, Boss'. ''I think it's cute,'' she said, turning his head back around to kiss him again.


End file.
